Tricked N t r E a T e d
by tadanomarz
Summary: Once hearing about mystery disappearances in the forest of the Smash World. People have said to left to go see a haunted house and to never come back. What happens when the brawlers start to disappear? Will they solve the mysteries of the disappearances?
1. Prologue

Tricked N t r E a T e d

Silver Flare of Spirit

Prologue

* * *

His eyes grew wide as their giggles erupted within the room. They continued to sing and dance through the slit blindfold that partially blinded him. Grumbling to himself, he located his friend Red off in the distance, in another corner of the closed off room. Passed out still, and unmoving. A blindfold covered his eyes as well, yet a slit was near his left eye. Opposite of his own, which let him see out of his right. That's right, Red's _pokeballs_ were broken, which meant that his pokemon were free to roam around this manor. His wings fluttered slightly – shaking even. He gulped down his fear, letting out a shout.

"W-What are you going to do to us?"

They stopped their merry cheer and dance; their façade seemed to end too. The blond boy grew a smirk on his lips while the girl to his right giggled. Their show wasn't over – just yet.

" My, My what a horrid child to wake so early." He remarked with bright blue eyes. Their innocence seemed to even startled the angel even more so. Making him back into the wall, more so into the corner.

" If your blindfold comes off," The girl asked, a smile still on her face. Looking kind and caring, but showed to be a violent girl as well, " Should I come to you and blind you instead?"

His teeth seemed to chatter, but a small chuckle wanted to escape his lips. Fingers were put onto his mouth, forming into a forced smile.

The two childrens looming presence seemed to even scare him more. Even when the girl asked of him, " Hey look you're laughing," She turned to her brother who also seemed to laugh as well, " Now isn't that just the cutest sigh, hm?"

Her brother continued to smile as well, then responding slowly, " Though you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight!"

Holding his breath, the angel gulped. No longing to see their faces at all. But when he opened his eyes, he heard the small whisper, " Hey … give me that?" He yelped with fear when he saw the children's eyes bright pumpkin orange: scaring him out of his skin and making him scream into the night. He was then took a hold of and darkness took over him.

A distance word of, " Choudai!" were the only word he heard last. Blood dripped from his elegant white toga and painting the room red.

The twins giggled to themselves, anxiously waiting for their – second victim of the night would wake. So they could play with him – too. His pokemon already were put under their spell of lullabies and fantasies. They pledged their loyalty to them, as soon as they broke their so called prisons known as _poke balls._ The twins both knew that their friends – would come too. Because before they were _played_ with. The two boys told the twins, more would be coming because they had been told of their tale. Probably coming in the next couple of days or two. More dolls to play with, how joyful it seemed.

The girl, smiled towards her brother; observing the young male who was still alive and started to wake from his fantasies. " Dear brother, I do feel apprehensive yet happy. More people to meet, and more _dollies_ to create. " She giggled, smirking. Her lips pursed together.

The boy, smirked towards his sister. With a chuckle coming out. " You are quite right, now – we have a _dolly_ to _prepare_, hm? Now – chop, chop. We have some _playtime_ to attend too! "

Red awoke as their conversation ended; his eye that was not covered showed his pokeballs were broken. While to a darkened corner, a bloody angel seemed to lay. Dull brown eyes showed no life, while blood trickled from his lips. His white toga stained with his own blood. It made the pokemon trainer distressed, he then turned towards the devilish twins who stood before him. He growled under his breath, " What the _hell_ did you do to my friend, Pit!" He sounded furious.

Eying one another, they sang and danced for the boy who appeared astonished. Snickering under words and several rhymes. They drew closer to the red capped boy, smirking from ear to ear.

" Choudai ! "


	2. Chapter One: Conversations & Strategies

Tricked N t r E a T e d

By Silver Flare of Spirit

Chapter One: Conversations & Strategies.

* * *

The Master hand loomed in his office of the smash manor. Lately, he hasn't been all so mighty and powerful. Rather, he's been in such a apprehensive mood. Searching the internet about this so called haunted house, finding nothing in particular. His brother Crazy came in from time to time, checking up on his hard working brother, unfortunately he's been shooed out all the time. Crazy often wondered if his brother even liked him, but ignored that thought and went off to do his own duties in the manor.

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorm. Mario and his brother Luigi were having a heated conversation. It was about the so called, haunted house. Luigi disliked talking about the haunted house, after his experiences with ghosts. Boos rather, along with all of those ghost's he faced in that mansion. He went in, because he was saving his brother Mario. Which came out successful. He twiddled his thumbs together, " Bu-But Mario! You can't go into that so called, haunted house alone! You'll need my help of course, I still have the Poltergust 3000 from all of those years ago," He continued to tremble because, the green capped man disliked to go into a haunted house again, " I mean, I even have a updated version of the Game Boy Horror Professor E. Gadd could help us out in this troublesome situation too!"

His brother Mario on the other hand, nodded towards his brother. He seemed pretty confident to go aganist ghosts again. After his horrible tragey of being put into the painting and pretty much being made fun of too. He wasn't going to let this happen again, " You're quite right, Luigi. We could probably suck those ghosts from that mansion and put it into Professor E. Gadd's paintings. I do wonder, what they look like though." He smiled, while then looking at his machine also designed and created by Professor E. Gadd, F.L.U.D.D. Then looked back at his brother, " We'd be quite the team, being the best! Since we're the Mario Brothers! I even have a invention from the professor as well, which could provide usefulness."

Just then, the door opened slightly along with a gruff voice too. After that said person stepped inside with heavy steps, both brothers turned toward that person. _That_ person in particular was Bowser, the crowned _Koopa _King. The oversized lizard raised a brow to the two, " So," He started off, observing the brothers along with their inventions too, " You're _also_ talking about that made up, haunted house too, huh?" He crossed his arms, giving a huff. " I would of thought that Mario Brother's would do this sort of thing too."

" What do you mean by that, Bowser?" Asked the red plumber; his blue eyes gave a hard stare at the Koopa.

" Meaning, I knew _heros_ like yourself would take on this task," He let out a roaring laughter now; he stopped and continue to speak in a rather serious voice, " But. I'll be probably be on your side, _for now. _Since all of this haunted house bull shit is putting everyone on edge. Ever since Red and Pit disappeared from the manor a day before." The lizard was right, today at least. He wasn't being the evil son of a gun that Mario and Luigi would have to deal with mostly every time. Saving Princess Peach from time to time, it got annoying. But they dealt with it.

" Do you think that the Princess would come and help us too?" questioned Luigi cocking his head side to side.

Mario blinked, then scratched his chin. " _Well_, the princesses shouldn't come. Since they could get themselves hu-" He was cut short by a remark by Bowser.

"Feh. Do you _really_ think like that? Those – _women_ can take care of themselves. You seem to skeptical of them, _Super_ Mario."

The plumber rolled his eyes and started to leave the room. " _Well_ whatever Bowser. They can come or not. But – they'll have to take care of themselves and not rely on anyone too much." With that, the irritated hero took his leave from the room.

Luigi let out a sigh, " Boy. All of this haunted house stuff is really concerning him." The green plumber then stood up from his bed and looked at Bowser, " If you're going to come with us, then meet us at the dimension gate to the forest area. At 3 p.m. sharp," then he took his leave as well. Leaving the Koopa King in the room alone.

With a sigh, the lizard nodded and left the room as well. Meanwhile, in the cafeteria Link, Snake, Ganondorf and Marth were conversing also about this so called Haunted House. The evil wizard furrowed his eyebrows together, while clenching his fists.

" This is absurd, how the _hell_ could ghost's _kill_ people? This fantasy story is should be in a library so some other person could read it." Ganondorf roared, crossing his arms together, " Why should we even go and save them?"

" Why are you even questioning that, Ganondorf?" asked the prince, with a glare. Banging his hands onto the table with frown, " They're _fellow_ brawlers !We should have every right to asset them! Wasn't that what we did during the wars with Tabuu? We put aside our selfish decisions and faced him, all together! Who know what dark looms in that horrible house? " You could see that his blue eyes burned with anger. He would _never _do that to any of his people back at home, in the land of Altea.

" Please, both of you," Link interrupted, trying to intervene within their childish argument. " Calm both of yourselves down. It isn't worth getting furious over this," He turned to Marth then placing a hand onto his shoulder. Which immediately told Marth to burn his flame that held his anger, a small _hmp_ was muttered under his breath. Link turned to Ganondorf now, with a cocked brow. " Even though you say you do not care much about Red and Pit, does not mean you worry about them. Huh – O Horrible Lord of Evil." the Hylien added in as a sarcastic remark. He tapped the lunch table.

The lord then responded with a eye roll, " Hmp whatever," He then leaned onto the table, " Though. I would find it interesting if we did find some traces of these _supernatural _beings."

" Link," Snake spoke towards the hylien with a raised brow, " Do tell us about that _so called __**vision**_ that you had last night?"

A surprised look came to his face at first and then became serious; while Marth gazed at Link with some shock. Ganondorf only held a smug look on his face, " Predicable of the hero, course he would have these sorts of things."

" Well," the hylien started off, rubbing his chin and trying to place to start what his vision tried to explain to him; Link placed his arms onto the table now. " It started off in the forest area, I could remember it clearly where I teamed up with Yoshi when defeating the enemies scattered around. It was also where I found the warp door to where Toon Link was. Behind all of the forest, it showed a house. Lively it seemed, right in front of it, Pit and Red were conversing about something. It wasn't clear, but it looked like they were talking about the ghosts in that house. When they looked at the house, it was pretty big looking and almost run down. But it had some spunk in it though, with pumpkins scattered about and some halloween decorations hung in the windows."

" Cut with the details with the house already, " butted in Ganondorf, " We don't need such stupid details! Get to the point!"

He stuck his tongue out at the gerudo, rolling his eyes. " Fine, Fine. I'll get to the point," He inhaled then exhaled, " Anyway – when they started to enter into the house, it opened on it's own and two children stood side by side, symmetrically in fact. One was a boy, the other a girl. They wore the same sort of clothes and were both blond. The boy – had his blond hair in a small pony tail while his sister had a bob-cut styled hair. They beckoned for them enter and once they entered, the door slammed shut. The two children gave Pit and Red sweets and milk too, which made them become passed out. The scene then changed and it appeared they were in a darkened room, wrists were tied somehow to one another with rope with a blindfold on each on them. With a slit in each. Once they both awoke, they were both killed in a similar fashion – stabbing at them with a sharp weapon in the heart. Then, somehow magically – their hearts were removed from each body. Devoured by both of them. Blood poured from their wounds and spilt red blood. Covering the floor and colored it red. Red's pokemon were set free in that household as well, from what I saw. The broken glass from his pokeballs were scattered by his feet. I saw his Ivysaur's eyes gleaming in the corner and they looked fearful of what became of his last master. It scurried off afterwards to the other two. Then the children cackled and cleaned up their act – just like that. It was spotless, and where I was. They spotted me and dragged me to the ground, whispering the words of '_Choudai! _into my ears." He shivered now, " It still scares_ me._

Rubbing his chin, Snake could only nod towards Link's small monologue. It was _that_ graphic, perhaps those devilish children wanted him to come along too. Or it was a trap and kill them all. Just like that. But they couldn't judge the children right like – they could children trapped in that house and adults killed Pit and Red. But nothing seemed to add up either. The man continued to think deeply to himself about the meaning of the hylien's dream.

Stunned, the Altean prince found himself sweating bullets. He put his gloved hand over his mouth and horror and seemed shocked that _children_ could do that to Pit and Red. He felt a bit useless, he couldn't banish children if they were already dead with his sword. He then fumbled nervously with blue fabric of his cape, muttering, " Naze, karera wa ikudarou... Sono basho ni?" (*1) He muttered to himself in a hushed voice, japanese came softly from his mouth, " Naze, kodomo-tachi o shinakatta... Karera o korosu ka? Īe koto wa fukanōdesu..." (*2)

The evil lord rubbed his stubble on his chin, furrowing his brows as well. It didn't seem normal children would be able to do this to teenage boys. It seemed humanly impossible. _But_ impossible didn't seem the word at all. It was just like child's play and the children could do _something_ about it. Ganondorf pondered of what that nonsense of a vision seemed to be. Perhaps those dead _ghosts_ could kill people? It didn't seem right, children ghosts killers? That didn't fit into place at _all_ to the lord.

Because the eerie silence irked the hylien, he coughed to the side. The other three men snapped their attention to the green clad hero, since he just to break that silence, " Well ? I would of thought someone would start to say something, or debate of what we should do would started by now."

Snake took his time to direct his gaze at Link, " Well – if we _want_ to know more about this, then I say we should go along to that house and go look at it ourselves. I already know that Mario and Luigi are going, also, Bowser and Samus planned to go there as well. If we sit around pondering and not take any course of action, how _else_ would we figure out anything?"  
Marth then looked at Snake with a weary look and shook his head, "It seems like the logical thing to do but- " he briefly paused, " What if those – _children_ are expecting for us to come? It would be like falling into their own, hand made trap. "

Ganondorf nodded in agreement with Marth's debate in the conversation, " I would have to agree with Marth. He can be right – what, if we were falling into those children's hands? It seems to be just fun and games for their own self amusement." The dark lord seemed to have a point, just like Marth.

" But, " interrupted the hylien again, " If we don't go – we'll never know what will happen. If we were to make a plan, shouldn't we be careful how we plan it? Then – we can make some sort of possibilities if something may go wrong and we can bring the upper hand to that."

Marth though for a moment and nodded in agreement, " I'd have to agree with Link about that; if we have a planned strategy – then how would something go wrong?"

" For once," stated the dark lord, " Your strategy and idea didn't seem to reckless and rash, o great hero blessed by the heavens." He let a gruff laughter.

" It'll be good idea to have planned tactics, for this mission." stated Snake, " If we were to just get a good look at it and escape, then we'd could have a good diagram of what the inside of the house looks like. We'd need a volunteer though." He scratched the back of his head, " Something small and able to run at great length if something were to go wrong."

For a short while, the group of men at the table took a long, session to think about who could do that assigned task. Until they all shouted out at the same time, " Pikachu! " " Lucas ! " Well, almost everyone. Out of the four, it was the pointed eared hero to suggest Lucas.

" What – he can run pretty fast ! And has a large amount of attacks to dish out on those little monsters, " said Link, with a sheepish look on his face; the hero scratched the back of his head.

The other three men, looked at one another and said a blunt, " No. He'd be too scarred to conquer that house _alone._"

With a sigh of defeat, Link muttered off to the side, " But that was a good idea..." But Ganondorf came in with a remark of, " Too Bad," which made the Hylien elbow the other. The four men then started with a secret operation – and added strategies to every nook and cranny. Anything that could be put at their disposal too.

* * *

**Author's Note.  
Because I know no japanese at **_**all**_**, I simply used Google Translator for my work. If the japanese babbles something else rather then what I meant for them to say – please point that out if you are a expert or actually japanese. Thank you. Please Read and Review ! It can be a great confidence booster! C: Hugs and Cookies to reviewers teehee. **

*1- why would they go... to that place?

*2 - why did those children ... kill them? No. that's impossible.


	3. Chapter Two:More Kills, Plans & Visions?

Tricked N t r E a T e d

By Silver Flare of Spirit

Chapter Two: More Kills, Planning and Visions?

* * *

The two ice climbers were trying to get out of that so called, _haunted house_. Shrill laughter and giggles made each of the ice climbers scared out of their minds. The one who was in blue, Popo shouted out – spraying a attack, " _Blizzard!"_ Which shot ice from his chilly breath, delaying the two supernatural twins from getting to him or – so he thought. " Nana! You have to get out of here, like _now_!" He shouted, over his shoulder with a frown, " I probably won't make it out – but you got to tell the others about these people, and fast! " He then took his mallet and smashed the ice, trying to knock both of the out.

Nana on the other hand, desperately looked at her brother and shook her head. " No, brother! I don't want to leave you all alone, I don't want you to get kill-"

" Don't argue with me, hurry! Now !" He shouted back, while he staggered backwards because of a attack the girl twin made.

" Oh boo, you're such a party pooper. Ruining our fun like that, boy," She went all in his face now, " I won't allow that. Give us what we want, _Choudai ~ !"_ With that, she stabbed where his heart was and then slitting his throat.

Popo staggered backwards and then fell onto his butt, salty tears came to his eyes as he cried. His last breaths seemed to be shaky and he hit the floor, dead.

Nana screamed in horror as her brother was dead at her feet. She didn't make haste of escaping but was trapped in. She told herself how stupid she was, not heeding her brother's word to get out quickly.

The boy had made Nana's escape impossible, he could outrun her in a second flat. " My, My – what a horrible child you are. Trying to escape now, hm? How very – bad." He huffed over to his side and wagged his finger from side to side, " You _shouldn't_ get any candy from – us. But still," His eyes turned orange and he started to go towards her with a creepy, ass grin on his face. " Give us what we – we require," He then pushed her backwards, smirking as she screamed out.

Nana staggered backwards, she tried to get up fast enough, but she couldn't. No way that she could, tears came to her face as she felt fear overcome her body. Making it freeze up, just like ice. She felt her lip quiver. The female ice climber slowly went backwards, only to bump into that – horrible girl!

" Give us what we want, _choudai!_ You should hurry up now!" she shouted in her face, with a sadistic gleam in her eye. She took the knife and plunged it into Nana's eye. A scream erupted throughout the house. Blood shot out of the poor girl's eye socket; hitting the girl's face. Also dripping down her cheek. It appeared to be bloody tears.

" N-No." She breathed, holding her bloody eye with her hand and tried to prevent it from bleeding; which didn't work a bit. " L-Leave me a-alone!" she felt tears start to go down her face, fear consumed poor Nana.

" Let us end this, for the pitiful girl. Shall we, sister?" asked the boy, with a smirk on his face. Grasping the knife with left hand and plunged it deep into where her heart was. She let out a horrible scream and slowly dropped to the floor. The scream seemed to be her last breath as well.

" Now, Now – she's _finally_ given us what we wanted!" said the blond haired girl with glee, forking out the heart. Then picking up the plump muscle and dropping it into her mouth. Satisfaction seemed to overcome her as she licked her lips.

" Now, now sister. Prepare the new doll. My snack is next so, you can make the girl doll, Nana. I'll construct the boy doll, Popo – later." the twin brother instructed to his sister; looming over the dead male ice climber and forking out his heart as well. Devouring his heart in the same fashion.

The blond female twin giggled, " Of course, of course brother! I'll hope right to it~ " she said with glee in her voice. Standing up now, and vanishing like that.

The twin brother smiled, licking his lips also in satisfaction. How delightful. He desired for more – sweets soon. Since they were also coming right? The only reason these foolish, greedy children came was for the candy and also, for those two boys who came the night before. But their bodies were already disposed of and their dolls made in place of them. He definably wouldn't give the dolls to anyone, him and his sister wouldn't allow that. Never .

* * *

Back at the Smash Manor; it was already three p.m. Bowser, Mario and Luigi were in the transportation room and ready to take on the so called haunted house. Another individual came with them, which was a green dinosaur named Yoshi. He wanted to come along so he could possibly swallow the ghosts and maybe get some free food too.

" You have everything, right?"

" Sure do, I have F.L.U.D.D. Right here with me, and I also have a flashlight handy too. With some fire flowers and super mushrooms."

" I do too, I have the D.S.I. Horror with me as well, Professor Gladd just sent it to me a hour ago, and I feel ready to kick some ghost butt again!"

" Someone seems over confident..."

" Hey, Bowser! That wasn't very nice - "

"Y-Yoshi, Yoshi?"

" Oh – could you stop your bickering! Come now, we have two ghosts to get ahold of and brought to justice!"

" Hmp."

" Fine, bro. But just this time with him! "

Mario took a nod at his team mates and then hurriedly wrote in the directions into the transportation mansion. He beckoned for the other three to get in there. " Almost finished," said the plumber, working at the electronic device and then nodded in approval when he was finished up. " All finished, here we come'a ghosts!" He then got into the transpiration machine before a spark of light shot them somewhere else in the universe and then brought them to the forest area.

While observing the sights, Bowser lifted a eyebrow. He sounded highly curious of something – it sounded like a sort of music or lullaby playing in the air. " Do you three hear that, or that just me?"

" If it's that music with a strange beat then yes, I reckon." replied Luigi, preparing his ghost equipment. He turned to Yoshi and Bowser, " You two start ahead, me and Mario will start after you in a five minutes."

" Hey- who gave you the role of the leader, now, Luigi?" asked Mario with a unimpressed look on his face.

" H-Hey! I hardly get to be a leader anymore, stop being so mean about that Mario!" cried out a emotional Luigi.

" Ugh, could you two stop bitching around and could we just go _already_? The day isn't getting any younger! " an irritated Koopa King roared, he didn't want to deal with their stupid bickering alone. Since it was clearly wasting all of their time to get there before dark. " Now, breath in and out – and we'll all be on our merry way, clear? Good."

After about fifteen minutes of breathing exercises, the group headed towards the house. The closer they got to it, the more day light seemed to be shined out and disappeared from the sky. The house itself looked pretty big, it's windows had glaring jack o' lanterns in them along with the normal pumpkin's too. Grave stones surrounded the house, lined up near or away from the house. Also a pumpkin patch was off to the side as well, which gave it a haunting like feeling. Lights were up everywhere, lighting up the whole area of the forest. The group exchanged glances with one another, all, pretty much stunned by this place.

" I never imagined it to be this way," said Luigi, every now and then glancing at the house to make sure it wasn't a illusion. Which it wasn't. " I thought it would be quite big, and intimidating. Like my last adventure with ghosts and boos."

" Mm. I never thought so either, " replied Bowser, pretty much stunned at the house. "Whoever owns this – house, _must _ have a big amount of free time on their hands." He crossed his arms, snarling off to the side. " I wish I could have that much free time."  
"Yoshi, Yoshi! Yoshi!" exclaimed Yoshi preoccupied by a scent of some sweets. The green dinosaur slowly left the group for it's own hungry desires. Soon, he was out of sight of the group. He went in the back of the house and found a back entrance. Opening the already unlocked door – made the dinosaur a bit scared. But nothing less – he was hungry and wanted to fill his stomach _now_, this **instant**. Happily, the dinosaur followed his nose towards the food then finding it in some sort of funky kitchen. Cocking it's head side to side then finding the a meal already placed in front of him. He licked his lips and started to chow down but jumped when he heard a voice.

" Oh? What is a greedy little pest doing within _my_ domain?" it was a female voice; she sounded a bit annoyed, " How did you get into our house, huh? You – You, whatever you are!" Who ever this girl was, she was getting closer; her shoes tapped on the tiled floor while his teeth could be heard chattering. This was too close for comfort for the green dinosaur. Wrinkling her nose in disgust; a smirk played on her face then. " Maybe I can create a big dish out of you," she giggled to herself, tracing her finger on the back of his green head. A instant smirk formed onto the girl's lips now.

Yoshi didn't know what to do! Was he going to stand there and do absolutely nothing? He wasn't too sure, all he could do was shiver like a trapped mouse in the corner. Hands seemed to slither their way where his eyes where to cover them, which made the dinosaur shriek in terror.

* * *

The children of the Smash manor were quite anxious during the afternoon. Mostly because Nana and Popo haven't return from that haunted house. The two ice climbers were only going to get a sneak peek, then come back here. But, it's been about four hours since that time. The puff ball, Kirby wasn't his usual cheery, hungary self like usual. Lucas seemed less brave and more nervous about how things turned out for the two twins, the feeling of their presences gone made him shiver and think of horrible of things that could of happened to them. Pikachu was trying to keep Toon Link in high spirits, but, to no avail it wasn't working. Jigglypuff wasn't singing or being all that cheery either – it sung only depressing notes with sullen melodies. Ness, one of the PSI boy's stood from a chair he was sitting in.

" I'm _sick _ and _tired_ of worrying our time away!" He angrily announced, gritting his teeth, " We should prove to the adults that we can help fight and get our friends back!" His black onyx eyes seemed to be burning ablaze with anger for those ghosts and within himself too for not doing anything at all.

Toon Link huffed to the side, playing with a broken arrow. He turned towards the ebony haired boy, then standing from the chair he sat at. " Suggest how we're supposed to get past the adults and prove ourselves worthy. We're _**already**_ worthy for crying out load! I could show _him – ! _" He grunted, balling a fist. " I don't want him to see me as if were just a kid. Which _I'm _ not!" He shouted out.

The quiet blond, Lucas stood and tried to comfort the younger hylien, sea voyager. " Please calm down Link. " He spoke with a stutter in his voice, wide blue eyes seemed to be of high alert. " If you don't – we won't able to get to a proper solution."

With a frown on his face, the young hylien plopped down in his chair again with his arms across his sides. He removed his boomerang out of one his pockets, observing it closely, " Can't we like, sneak there or something?" He gazed at his fellow companions now, " Should we or not? What do you guys think?"

Pikachu gazed up at Wind Hero, and smiled just a bit. " Pikaaa ! " It said, looking more vibrant now and full of energy. Pikachu would be able to take these ghosts on! It's electric attacks could be useful with the ghosts since, electric type pokémon had _some_ effect with ghost type pokémon. It could be different or not, but it wanted to try at least. It raised it's petite, yellow paw into the air; yellow tail wagging and sparks of electricity erupting from it's cheeks.

The small puffball known as Kirby took a moment to think, a curious thought entered it's mind. It could probably suck up the ghosts and copy their abilities which could be useful for the team. He smiled brightly, raising his stubby hand into the air, " I'll join, poyo ~ ! !"

The other puffball known as Jigglypuff, well – puffed her cheeks. An aggressive look came onto her face, which startled Lucas. " Jiggly, Jiggly-puff! Puff ! " She'd sing them to sleep and then crush them in the end! Ha ha ! How victory was put into the pokemon's mind with a fiery passion to defeat them. She'd do it for herself, yes. But also for the fellow brawlers too! Nothing was going to stop her. Well, yet.

The three boys gazed at one another and than at their smaller companions. A small smile came onto the Lucas's face, " I'll do it, for us and everyone! It's time for some payback!" He seemed pretty happy about it too. He put his hand out, " Now who's with me?" He beamed.

With exchanged glances from the other members of the group, they then placed their hands into the forming circle of hands. Well, almost everyone's. ( Kirby, Pikachu and Jigglypuff were a bit too short, so the group of boys' had to crouch) as the circle of hands became complete than raised into the air, with a shout of, " _Smash Bros. ( and girl) _**Go!**" Than, the small group of the smaller brawlers headed towards the transportation room, grabbing their things on the way.

* * *

The princess of Hyrule sat silently at a desk in the Smash's Manor's library. She was looking more into detail for that so called "haunted house"; books floated around her as she skimmed through each one. But to no avail, she didn't find any documents or information that she needed. She directed her magic for the books to be placed back onto the desk into a pile. She took a moment to stretch, than leaning onto the wooden table. " Perhaps, I could just take a nap . . " mumbled Zelda, her head slowly laid itself onto it, arms were used to cushion it from the table's hard surface. Her eyes flicked open and then they closed. " Mmph. . " She fell into a rather deep slumber.

Within her dreamworld, Zelda found herself in a closet. It was rather cramped if you could say. Filled with dolls and sewing supplies. A few teddy bears lined the shelves, as if staring at her with mischievous glint in their big black eyes. Without taking notice, she sighed, standing up while dusting her dress off, just in case if there was any dirt. She looked up in a instant, hearing a soft sobbing. Curious of the sobs, the princess decided to press her ear against the wooden door. It sounded like - oh, what did it sound like ? It sounded like a child. No doubt about it, but – she never heard this voice. Furrowing her brows, she wanted to get a little look; crouching down, Zelda took a moment to look through the slit in the doorway. There in the room – it appeared to be a little girl. No more than fourteen years of age. She wore a white bow in her hair along with beautiful blond hair. She hiccuped a few times now. A door seemed to slam open, a man with blue hair seemed to enter and kneel next to her and hug the child. Her crying ceased and hugged the other tenderly. Blinking , Zelda was curious of what in the world was happening, but than the scene decided to shift. Just when she wanted to hear more? Perhaps that wasn't going to help her, huh?

The princess rubbed her eyes now, and looked around her. She appeared to be in a dense forest, which was a bit odd. She slowly stood up now, and removed any creases in her dress and any dirt too. She started to walk about, obviously not knowing where she was. She bumped into someone accidently, which made a small, _oof!_ Come from her lips. When she was going to say she was sorry for bumping into whoever they were, her eyes went a bit wide. Seeing the _same_ girl she saw just a few seconds ago.

"Oh! Sorry for bumping into you miss." The girl said with a small smile on her lips. She seemed to be wearing a red witches hat along with red attire to along with it. She held a trick or' treating pumpkin to put candy into.

It seemed to hit Zelda, was this perhaps the – ghost that everyone has told about? Wasn't too sure now, but she smiled back. " Oh, no. It's quite fine dear." She shook her head, dismissing the apology. " I should be the one saying I was sorry, I was the one who bumped into you."

The girl took a moment to nod her head. She smiled a bit, " Ooh ~! My name is Rin, if you were wonderin' miss." She giggled just a bit, " What's yours ~? Miss ? "

Blinking for a moment, she argued within herself mentally. Deciding to tell of her name or not, than she decided why not. Since this was only a dream. " My name is Zelda, a pleasure to meet you." She took a small bow towards the other.

Giggling once more, the girl said, " You're very pretty miss. I like your dress!"

" Oh, thank you for the compliment dear."

Zelda seemed to be idling, shifting from foot to the another until Rin spoke once more. Out of her inner thoughts now, the hylien princess looked down upon the girl calling her name.

" Miss Zelda, if it's okay . Could you bring me home? If it's alright ?" She tilted her head to the side, " Since well, my brother ran off and I have no idea where he went too!" She than crossed her arms now, " He probably going to look for some sweets or something from the others."

Laughing to herself just a bit, she nodded. " Of course, dear. I'll help you home."

The girl nodded with excitement and started to skip down a path that leaded towards the north. Zelda didn't notice till now that she was in the middle of a crossroads. She looked up to see Rin beckoning for her to come now. Picking up some of her dress so she wouldn't get any rips, she rushed towards the other's side. The girl, known as Rin told Zelda all sorts of things. From being adopted by a couple who had blue and brown hair when they younger. Zelda remembered the blue haired man from the previous scene, that must have been her adoptive farther. She than went about something now, about how odd their parents have been acting lately. As the gotten to their house, Zelda wore appalled look on her face. The house standing before her was vibrant with colors yet intimidating with all of the glaring jack ol' lanterns.

Rin turned towards the other and smiled, taking a small bow. " Thank you for bringing me home, Miss Zelda. I hope I can see you again! " And with that, the girl unlocked the door and went inside.

Zelda then peered into the window now, it was clouded by a curtain. Shrouding what happened inside from the outside world. Since the hylien princess became most curious of why she was having this dream, she quickly transformed into her sheikan alter ego, known as Sheik. With her ninja like abilities, Sheik quickly made herself disappear from view with a cloud of smoke. She found herself inside the house, yet she heard yells – cries and even some things crashing. This wasn't good. Creeping along the stairway, she concealed herself so she couldn't be seen easily. Making her way up the stars – a screech was heard. She quicken her pace to a door, it appeared to be the master bedroom. Wearing a frown, there was a woman – with a kitchen knife which dripped with blood. Beneath her - was Rin. Her right eye was slashed and her eye glowed a pumpkin orange color. She than scurried away from the woman and into a closet. Locking it shut. The woman than turned her attention towards Sheik now, her expression looked quite angry.

" The hell did you get in here? " She roared, now heading towards the warrior's view, clenching the knife in her hand."If you were a friend of that pathetic excuse of trash, than I pity you." She than threw the knife at Sheik.

Effortlessly, she dodged the knife. Than removed her clanking chain and aimed it at the woman's throat. It circled around and with a hard pull, made the woman wheeze and cough. She pulled the woman close to her, a growl was heard from the hylien's lips. Red eyes glared into brown ones. " How dare you do that to a child, you've must of gone _mad_ to do that to a child."

The woman laughed, even though she was choking. " Why ? I never loved that child, she was such a waste of time to pick up with her brother. Quite troublesome. " She paused, " We only did it out of pity if you could say." A smirk came onto her lips. " Why do you care so much about that pathetic garbage..?"

Sheik began to wonder why she felt bad for the girl, maybe because she didn't deserved to be abandoned? The girl, Rin didn't need to be treated like this. Nor did any other child deserved to be hurt by this either. She shook her head, " Because – no other child be treated like trash." Her voice raised, " Especially by trash like yourself!" She than kicked the other to the floor, and than disappeared from view with a puff of smoke. She than reappeared in the hallway – hiding in the shadows.

Sooner or later, a boy with a red top hat along with a red, crimson suit came in. The woman continued to stand in the room ( from the angle that Sheik was at, another scene occurred. ) The boy than asked his 'mother' where his sister was, she laughed at him and than took a piece of broken glass form her feet that the boy failed to notice. Slashing his eye and making him stumble backwards, his candy went all over the floor. He screeched, than laid motionlessly for a couple of moments. The woman on the other hand went close to observe him, saying to him that she never and her husband never loved the two twins from the start. She loomed over the boy, making sure he was out cold but, sadly he grabbed the knife that Sheik dodged earlier and stabbed her in the heart, blood rushed from her chest while blood spilled all over the boy's face. He slowly got up and moved the woman off of him. Tears stained his left eye that mixed with blood. He slowly staggered to his feet, than moving towards the closet. He pressed his ear against the door and knocked onto it. Slowly the door opened which revealed his sister, applying force to her bloody eye. The boy seemed to gasp now, and hugging his sister tight who whimpered.

Sheik noticed moments later a man with blue hair stalked up the staircase, as he entered the entrance way of the room the twins were in. He ran inside, shouting at them with foul words along with a fling of glass at them. The glass seemed to miss by a few inches because it was blind, furious aim. As the man got closer to the two, Sheik slowly emerged from the shadows, inch by inch. She crept towards the entrance of the hall and attacked the furious man with a storm of her needles. Instantly making him shriek out in pain then fall to the floor with a large _thud_.

The boy looked up, slowly now and hesitant. You probably would be too – if your so called mother attacked you, than you find your twin sister in a closet with a bloody eye and than you have your farther attack you too; oh; and them telling you they never loved from the start. That would make you a bit paranoid, would it not? Anyway, He looked at his dead 'father' and than gazed longly at Sheik. With a tilt of his head, he asked, " Who are _you_ ? How did you _get_ in here?" Many questions left the boy's lips, which seemed to shiver. " Why did you save us ? You could of just left us and went onto your own business."

Biting his lip which was hidden by the many bandages around his face. Sheik felt a bit hesitant as well, wondering how to word his well thought out sentences from his brain to his tongue. " My name – is Sheik. A member of the sheikan clan," He paused, adjusting the attire on top of his head. " I came because I heard loud shrieks within this household. I came in – using magic, if you could say."

The boy than backed away by a few inches and in front of his sister, picking up the knife from before and holding it steadily in his shaking hands. " Go on," He said, more like demanded.

" I saved you because I – can not see children being treated this way. No child should be treated in such a way in violence." He cleared his throat, " And If I didn't save you two – than, you would probably be dead already..."

The boy looked to the side, than at her. Dropping his guard by just a bit, " … I see. . T-Thank you than. " He gulped down, " You – should leave. _Now_."

" Why – would that be?" Sheik asked the boy, with a raised brow.

He was silent now, " My name is – Len. . . " He looked over to the other. " You shouldn't even be here, princess of Hyrule."

His eyes went wide, how did they know it was her? That she was using a disguises – unless, it was a trap. He took a step back by the doorway.

" We're – already dead. If you didn't know." Rin voiced towards the other with a sullen smile. " You only walked into a small yet horrible memory of ours. . . "

So, they really were ghosts. She was a bit shaken up by it but, she kept a brave face. She felt a bit dizzy now and her vision became off. Both children seemed to smile at her – yet it was a bit twisted. Than everything became darkness, the word of, _"Choudai_ !" Rang throughout the blackness.

* * *

She let out a shriek, which startled someone sitting next to her. She noticed it was none other than Samus Aran, the bounty hunter. " O-Oh! Samus. " She stuttered, holding her head a bit. What a horrible headache she has gotten.

" Zelda – you were talking in your sleep. . " The Bounty Hunter stated, " Did you have some sort of odd dream? You were talking up a storm – Princess Peach told me to fetch of you."

She nods, " Yes – I was. I'll – tell you about it later, Samus. I need to get ahold of myself now." She muttered, looking down at her lap. She sweat bullets – perhaps it was about the odd dream? It seemed so real – but, oh; she couldn't think right now. She blinked for a moment than looking at the other, " Princess. . . Peach? " She wondered why the other sent for Samus to get her.

" Yes – she tried to wake up before and you just wouldn't wake. She told me to stay with you, and she went to fetch some tea." Samus replied to her, crossing her arms, " That's alright with me, I can wait till the time comes."

With a small nod of her head, the princess looked away. In a small daze, she spoke quietly to the other. " Say – Samus..."

The other blond blinked, " Yes – what is it, Zelda? "

She was silent for a couple of minutes, " Do you want to go that so called, haunted house that most of the men are going too? With Peach - and, any others?"

With a small smile, Samus replied, " Sure, I really wanted to get some ghosts and actually see one. Everyone's been talking about it lately." She paused now, " Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Yoishi already left around three. Link, Marth, Snake and Ganondorf also left twenty minutes ago. Ah; Meta Knight, Ike, Sonic, Mr. Game & Watch and Lucario are their backup."

" Oh? Link and Ganondorf are actually teaming up for something?" She than laughed a bit, " That – is an odd sight to see." The princess smoothed out her hair, " I suppose a majority of people of going. "

" Captain Falcon, Fox, Captain Olimar , Falco and Wolf are staying behind. Just so they can keep in touch with the teams. " She paused, " And Peach – yourself, and I along with the kids are still here..."

" Oh? Really? I was certain I saw Nana and Popo leaving for the transportation area before I came to the library." She replied to Samus, with a hint of worry, " Do you think …?"  
" … " Samus was silent, " Oh no – you don't think ?" But unfortunately the princess sighed and replied with, " Yes. I do think. "

The bounty hunter sat up, " What about the other kids? Do you think they went after them?"

With a small nod of the head, Princess Zelda replied, " I'm quite certain because the children are good friends with Nana and Popo. I bet so."

Looking to the side, Samus growled. " We should – tell Peach...? Shouldn't we?"

" We should tell the remaining people as well – so they can keep an eye out for anyone. Especially the children."

With a nod, the bounty hunter agreed. " Alright than , let's go."

And with that – both woman scurried out of the library and went towards where Princess Peach was at.

* * *

**God this was such a long chapter. ;; **

**Also, Rin and Len's backstory was partially created by myself and I used some ideas from a friend's perspective too. I hope they don't mind!  
**

**Friend's Perspective of Trick and Treat © Lin-Chann on dA.**

**Also, this is a long chapter. Otl.**

**But, please – read and review and you'll receive cookies and hugs! I think I got a majority of the character's in here! Ouo! And yes, I attempted with writing Mario's speech with'a . pffft. So very lame on my part. = w =)b.**

** I'll love you if you review on this! **


	4. Chapter Three: Hope

Tricked N t r E a T e d

By Silver Flare of Spirit

Preparations.

* * *

It was an easy thing, to get to the transportation room. Then getting to where that damn haunted was. The intimidating presence of the house made most of the children shiver. They all watched some of the teams of brawlers think of ways to go into the house. They went in pairs, so it would be less obvious that this _house _was under attack. The people for backup remained outside. Every now and then, the dog pokémon would glance around, using his aura to see if anyone tried to attack from the outside. Everyone was prepared for whatever may happen.

The group of child brawlers was behind bushes and trees. Trying to blend into the darkness of the forest.

"There goes Link and Snake. " Said Ness, pointing to where the two were going. " And Ganondorf and Marth are going the other way around."

"Jiggly!" said the pink puffball pokemon, rising into the air and landing onto the tree branch above.

Toon Link watched the house's windows carefully, using his telescope to peer inside, or at least try. He took a glance to his friends now, biting his lip. " What do you think everyone is trying to do?"

"Probably try to make it less obvious, then it already may be." Ness replied, crossing his arms.

It was odd that, the mushroom trio was nowhere to be seen? Where had they gone? The group, for the most part assumed that they were already inside. Lucas wished for their safety, since almost anything could happen.

* * *

Again. The basement room was surrounded in blood. There were two corpses this time. It was hard to distinguish, but it was twin brothers. Looks like they didn't have enough 1-Up's huh? The only one who managed to get out was that over sized turtle. On top of the two corpses was Rin, sewing the limbs onto the dolls that she was making She licked the blood from her face, humming a upbeat tune of some sort.

Brother dearest was dealing with the next batch of visitors. She and brother supposed that more people were coming, considering how these three were so determined to rescue the two befallen brawlers. The over-sized dinosaur was locked up in one of the rooms, tricked into the delusional fantasies. She almost laughed at how shocked and terrified he became at her feet.

Looking off to the side, she noticed the candle of the room flicker and one of the shadows in the room move. Stepping off of the two corpses, with the two dolls in hand. She placed a hand onto the door; looks like more guests have come into their home tonight. How splendid! She began laughing as she shut the doorway to the entrance, with a snap of her fingers. The bloody room returned to a spotless one, and the two corpses disappeared suddenly along with it.

"Time to meet with the _gu~e~sts!_" The blond child had said in a singsong voice. Eerie laughter was heard from there, and the door suddenly shut, locking itself from the inside. Lights then flickered off- and soon succumbed to darkness.

* * *

"I'm worried for the children. "

"Aren't we _all_ Peach?"

"But of course, Samus. We all are! "

The women of the smash household were in a heated conversation, within the girls dormitory.

Pacing back and forth within the room was the princess of Hyrule ( or, maybe Queen of Hyrule?), trying to understand of what her vision had meant to her. Something wasn't right, nothing was right! This never did happen to her before, besides with visions of the Hero and the Evil King- besides those prophecies.

"Shouldn't we at least go after them?"

"I'm _not_ risking any of my friends and companions in that god damn house. "

"But think about the _children_! And the _men_! We're nothing without them. "

" We'll manage just fin-"

"No we won't! The Smash Mansion will never be the same again without retrieving them back. "

Zelda had stopped, eyes slowly moving towards the two.

" We need to be stationed here, in order for distress. The men can most likely defend themselves…."

"But- what if-!"

"But _if_ what, Peach?"

"If those men never come back home! Ah, I wouldn't want to hear that! " The Mushroom Princess seemed to choke on her own answer, a few sobs came from her lips there.

"Ahem. "

Both blonds had settled their gaze on the brunette princess, whom looked almost irritated. Her arms were crossed, and she certainly _looked_ cross too. After a long moment of silence ( and no bickering) she began to speak, " If anything, we should be stationed here. We should inform the teams that are scattered around the area of the children. Lucario most likely has found their presence, because of his uses of aura. Though, we shouldn't discriminate the children because of their age and height, and fighting abilities. "

"…I suppose you're right, Zelda. " The two blonds had said together, perfect sync. Then both looking at the other with a confused expression, then, their eyes returned to the princess.

"Wonderful, Peach…." The blond women garbed in pink straightened at hearing her name. " Please if you could- get some supplies for the brawlers out on the field. They'll need anything healing…" She paused, " ..And Samus, contact the men monitoring the phone out to the teams and the team who are stationed here. " The women in the blue outfit nodded. " As for I, I am going to Master Hand. "

"For whatever reason are you going to Master hand?" Samus quipped, " He might not be a match for those – whatever they ares. "

" Some information, hopefully. Or something to resolved a few queries I have about the vision, dream, out of body experience I had previously. "

The spacewomen nodded, looking at Peach and rushing out of the room. The Mushroom princess looked back at her, then left as well. Leaving the Hylien by herself.

Sighing, the Princess then teleported out of the room. Hope of bringing these children, deceased – maybe, to justice. To all that was Holy, and the radiating Hope of Nayru. This princess was determined to overcome this obstacle.

Now, off to Master Hands office.

* * *

**I have to apologize for keeping the readers of** Tricked N t r E a T e d **waiting so long, truthfully I would've updated sooner. Much sooner. But school decided to get in the way, while other ideas for stories also got into the way too. Ahh, please forgive me! I was slightly brain-dead of what to write, and how to write it to. Once again, I'm very sorry. Quite sorry! uggu. It feels more than a few months that I updated this.**

I'm _probablyyyy _going to update this, manage and fixing any grammar / spelling / other things - mistakes.

Expect more of this story, since this isn't going to die yet. Just a semi-hiatus for now, I suppose. But I'll eventually come back to it by Winter Break. School likes to tower over me, and especially that I've entered High-School this year. Bwahh. -

Anyway, Aura signing out!


End file.
